Luck of the Irish
is the first mission given by Elizabeta Torres to watch over a drug deal. This mission serves as a Sniper Rifle tutorial. Elizabeta asks Niko to keep watch over a deal that she isn't too comfortable with. Mission objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Go to the building in South Bohan. *Go to the roof and pick up the sniper rifle. *Make your way to the vantage point. *Packie and his accociate have arrived. Watch over the meeting with the sniper rifle. *Take out all of the attackers. *Protect Packie. *Packie is in trouble find him and help him. *Shoot through the windshield to hit the driver. (if he gets in the car) Walkthrough Head over to the building on Joliet Street. Head up the stairs and collect the Sniper Rifle from the corner you exit in. Go around the escape and step into the yellow marker. The game then gives a tutorial about how to use a sniper. Packie arrives with the "stuff." While he is doing that, aim down the sights and wait for the deal to botch, and the dealers to begin to shoot at Patrick and his unnamed accociate. Madly snipe all of the men and some more pour in. Zoom in with the sniper rifle and take out all of the attackers. Take your time with each shot and deal with one person at a time. Don't worry much about your health, as they won't even notice you. One of the attackers gets in a tussle with Patrick, so snipe him, and then three more attackers will arrive. Once you have taken out the three attackers, the last attacker will attempt to escape in the van. Snipe him through the windshield to complete the mission. Afterwards, Niko calls Elizabeta to let her know that Patrick is safe. Video Walkthrough QWa7EKXQzHU Deaths *The dealers - Killed by Niko for setting up Packie. *Packie's associate (optional) - Can be killed by Niko, this will not fail the mission. Trivia *Once the mission completed tune plays, the player can easily shoot Packie without the mission failing, even destroying his car with an RPG. He will still show up later in the storyline, since it does not affect it. The same happens in TBOGT mission Ladies Half Price. *It is possible to kill Packie's associate during the shootout, however, this will not result into failing the mission and won't have any effect on the storyline. The player will only fail the mission if anybody involved in the deal is killed before the shootout or if Packie is killed. *This is the first official appearance of Patrick McReary (not counting his cameo in First Date). *This is the first storyline mission in which enemies wield SMGs. *There are two flying rats on the corner of the building to the north of the alley in which the deal took place, that Niko can easily shoot. *The van at the meeting place is a Laundromat. de:Luck of the Irish es:Luck of the Irish fi:Luck of the Irish pl:Luck of the Irish ru:Luck of the Irish Category:Missions in GTA IV